villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Goro Majima
Goro Majima is a major character from the Yakuza video game series. He is a playable protagonist in Yakuza 0, a major antagonist in its sequel Yakuza and its remake Yakuza Kiwami and then a recurring supporting protagonist/anti-hero for the rest of the series. History Yakuza/Yakuza Kiwami In Yakuza Majima is the patriach of the Majima Family in the Tojo Clan and a captain of the Shimano Family. He is first seen with some of his underlings after Kiryu beats up a drunken man for attacking him. Majima attempts to kill the man for disrespecting Kiryu only for the latter to request him not to. Majima obeys this request but warns Kiryu that once he gets his own family he musn't be merciful on his underlings. He requests to fight Kiryu but he refuses. He proceeds to attack Kiryu several times in hope of persuading him to grant his request to no prevail. Kiryu tells Majima he will never fight him unless he has a reason to. Majima takes this as a challenge to create reasons for Kiryu to fight him and excitedly walks off with his minions. When Kiryu returns to Kamurocho after being in jail for ten years Majima approaches Kiryu and claims he has gotten weak after serving his time. Kiryu determined to prove Majima wrong agrees to fight him and Majima bests Kiryu. Majima sends his minions to abduct Haruka Susanara to which they do. Majima and his minions then lock Haruka in a room in the batting cages and wait for Kiryu to arrive and try to rescue her. When Kiryu finally arrives Majima is hit in the head with a baseball. He and all his minions except for one laugh maniacally at this. Majima takes a baseball bat and whacks the minion who didn't laugh to death for not appreciating the humour. Majima and the remaining minions then fight Kiryu only for the latter to be victorious. One of the minions tries to run Kiryu through with a sword but Majima puts himself in the way and aggressively states that only he is allowed to kill Kiryu. The minions then carry Majima to hospital. A long time after this Majima having fully recovered witnessed several ex Dojima Family members stalking Kiryu and prepares a cab to take Kiryu to a dock by the ocean for his own safety. Majima texts Kiryu to warn him of the stalkers and tells him to get into the cab. When Kiryu arrives at the dock Majima is already there and reveals he took him there so that the stalkers would follow and he and Kiryu could beat them up together. The stalkers arrive and Kiryu and Majima engage in combat with them. At the end of the fight Majima falls into the sea. Majima is next seen driving a truck into a building Kiryu and Haruka are in. He sends his minions into the building to fight Kiryu, only for him to defeat them. Eventually Kiryu encounters Majima and they fight once again. Again Kiryu defeats Majima and leaves the building with Haruka. After Shimano dies Majima texts Kiryu to inform him he will not be changing his attitude toward Kiryu because of his passing. Category:Video Game Villains Category:Game Bosses Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Honorable Category:Redeemed Category:On & Off Category:Criminals Category:Murderer Category:Kidnapper Category:Obsessed Category:Minion Category:Mentally Ill Category:Comic Relief Category:Protagonists Category:Provoker Category:Protective Category:Gangsters Category:Homicidal Category:Male Category:Fighters Category:Martial Artists Category:Anti-Villain Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Psychics Category:Rivals Category:In Love Category:Sophisticated Category:Tragic Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Affably Evil Category:Successful Category:Crime Lord Category:Power Hungry Category:Neutral Evil Category:Elderly Category:Perverts